thoughts
by Brittany1432
Summary: going into the thoughts of oliver and felicity first story hope you like


Oliver sat staring out of his office at the girl whom he couldn't stop thinking about weather she was 2 inches from him or miles an miles away. He wanted so bad to get up walk straight up to her and kiss her with all the feelings he held inside but unfortunately this wasn't one of his many dreams about here this was real life and he couldn't do that ,couldn't mess things up no mater how much he dreamed and thought about her he could do nothing but watch her live on her life near him. It's not that she didn't share his feelings the island had made it so he could feel a passing glance of any random stranger and so he felt her stares straight to his sole and sometimes other parts of his anatomy. When he was working out it was worst constant looks that made it almost impossible to focus yet he would do her favorite activities like the salamon ladder or just pull ups to feel it because at least it was something or maybe it was during those long never ending meetings with Isabel when he would feel her glancing at him every chance she got that would make him twitch with want to ravish her on the conference room table till she couldn't remember her own name let alone anything about what ever " urgent news" Isabel had to share. So here he is watching her nibble on her pen fighting off all his urges and trying to focus on this stupid finance sheet that he has tried to read at least 8 times now but he is distracted sew him .

Felicity is sitting on the other side of the glass counting down the minutes till noon when Oliver will stop staring at her and come ask her to lunch like he always does it's her favorite hour if the day they go out and he opens up to the real Oliver for a little but not the strong CEO or the dark mysterious hood or the play boy he used to be the real true Oliver and although his other personalities are great that one is her favorite. God she wishes he would stop staring and look at the finance pages she sent him. He has had them for the last hour and a half and she highly doubts he's read or skimmed past line four. She might not have super senses like his but a newborn could feel the stares that come out of his amazing blue eyes that she swears could see straight into someone's sole if he wanted them to. Eight minutes just eight more minutes.

" hey felicity would you like to go to lunch now "

Her entire body shakes " Jesus Christ Oliver I just had a heart attack seriously do I have to buy you a bell cuz one more scare like that and I might just drop dead and then what would you do you would need a new assistant who can put up with all your stuff and she would have to learn how to read your notes cuz no offense but you kinda write like a two year old not that you know I care or anything I'm used to it " he gives her one of his real smiles "I'm sorry felicity I promise to try not to scare you anymore but would you like to go to lunch " he loves when she rambles it so cute and he really wants to kiss her till she can't breath and maybe she will stop talking but if she doesn't he would get to kiss her again and he really wants to Just once maybe he could her lips are all pouty and basically begging to be nibbled on oh shit she is talking listen Oliver pay attention " lunch would be great just let me grab my purse " shit shit no usually I'm on the other side of the desk and I don't see a perfect unobstructed view of her perfect ass even with his rock solid control he could only with stand so much he had to walk away turn and walk away Oliver it took almost all of his control but he turned and walked to the other side of the desk and took a few calming emerges from behind her desk purse in hand and struts off towards the elevator rocking her hips " coming slow poke " god she was going to be the death of him and he walks after trying to focus on anything but her amazing ass

They went to lunch and Oliver finally thought he had his breathing mostly back to normal and he successfully hadn't thought about her ass in the last 30 minuets and he was counting that as a win " Oliver do you want to share desert"

That was really wired she almost never shared desert that was like her baby but when she was looking at him like that how could he ever say no " oh sure but you know you can get your own I can afford it "

" no that's not it it just I don't think I could eat a whole chocolate fondu alone " and she blushes and looks down oh god how is she so adorable

" no big deal I'm fine to share " once it showed up he extremely regretted his decision she was currently licking the chocolate off her lips after taking a bite of a strawberry and Oliver was no longer thinking clearly at all. All he could think about was her lips would feel like pressed against his and her tongue how it would enter twine with his in a fight for dominance or how it would look with them on other parts of his anatomy shit she was licking some chocolate off her finger and sucking lightly on the tip fuck now he had a problem and no way to fix it think of anything else old men In speedos, felicity in a bikini...shit no , Mediation from the island calm your breathing in and out peaceful stream flowing through a forest sitting alone there that was working he was soft enough to make it back to the office an in to his private bathroom and deal with this problem cuz it was a problem.

" hey Oliver you ok you have barley touched desert "

" oh no just fine felicity simply lost In Thought " and he takes a bite of a strawberry " you ready to head back to the office "

Ok yah let's go and she stands up and walks towards the door oh great he was staring at her ass again just get back to the office.

Back at the office felicity was starting to worry Oliver had been in his private bathroom a long time he said he needed alone time but he had a meeting in five minutes and had yet to look over the file se thought about getting Diggle to check on him but he had a date and had taken a late lunch so he could meet her and she didn't want to interrupt. Ok so now she had two choices go look her self or hack into the security cameras and she was a hell of a lot more comfortable with the second so hack she did and in two and a half minutes she was in she should talk to Oliver about fixing that it was too easy ok she was on her floor and just had to get to his private bathroom which for privacy reasons only had a camera facing the mirror but didn't show the stalls OH SWEET JESUS as soon as she turns the camera on there is a full on picture Of Oliver siting on one of the super comfy chairs they had in there for no reason she had thought of till this very moment with his pants down to mid-thigh and his gorgeous dick standing tall and thick and his hand slowly sliding up and down at a steady rhythm . Usually felicity wouldn't call a dick gorgeous but there was no other way to describe Oliver Queens perfect dick from what she could see which was a lot queen consolidated sprung for good high deff cameras lil Oliver was not little at all she guessed about 6.5-7 inches at least and so thick she got wet just looking and she was thankful she had head phones in cuz he was groaning loudly and so perfectly oh god she wanted him, NOW it was bad enough dealing with the sexual tension at lunch this was making it worse and she was so wet now ad she is sitting in her chair rubbing her thighs together fighting for some kind of relief

"Fffeeelecity god "

Oh shit was that her name

" felicity you feel so good. Don't stop "

Shit that was defiantly her name

Turn it off now focus felicity

As she looks down to her key board to escape this beautiful nightmare she hears him have a deep throat groan and the beginning of her name before she closed it oh shit she needs to go home and find her vibrater as soon as she was done work she will run home relieve her tension and run back to the arrow cave and be able to be near Oliver without exploding entirely or jumping Oliver in the middle of the lair. Ok felicity breathe he may come out any second and you have to look like you didn't just watch him whack off moaning your name focus.

" FELICITY are you listening to me" Diggle shouted impatiently " hmmm yah what ?"

"Do you need a ride to the lair "

" oh no it's ok I'm going to run home for a little bit first and I'll meet you there "

" ok well we are leaving soon so see you later "

"Yah bye Diggle "

I grab my bag and head to my car Shit this is going to be a long day

Tbc

This is my first story and I don't know whether or not to continue so read and review please also I don't have a beta or anything so mistakes are all mine I hope you lie it


End file.
